Snowstrom
by k4gh
Summary: After they get Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches, they get a mission: to protect Reiki Seido, who is this girl? and what does Itachi want w her? discontinued
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Konoha. The birds were chirping. Everyone was happy except for our favorite team, team 7.

"I can't believe our luck… being given a mission on such a fine day…" Sakura whined.

"It's not that bad Sakura-chan! At least we can kick but!" Naruto explained happily.

"Hn."

_Flashback:_

"… _Where the hell is Kakashi sensei!" _

_9:00_

"_Kakashi…" _

_9:05_

"_Sensei…"_

_9:10_

"_Darn you.." _

_9:15_

_POOF!_

"_Hello friends… you see I found this stray dog and helped it find its owner and so…" Kakashi trailed on._

"_LIAR!"_

"_Anyway… you guys have a mission today!" Kakashi explained. "You guys are to protect a rich land lord's daughter who is being hunt down by missing nins."_

"_So where are we heading then Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked._

"_To the Snow country."_

"_Snow? Isn't that supposed to be Spring?"_

"_Never mind about that! We get to see that grouchy princess again!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Hn."_

_End Flashback_

"So we get to see Koyuki-san again…" Sakura trailed on.

"Yeah! Maybe she can help us with our mission too! Then we can go home earlier than expected!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"She won't have time to help us dobe. She'll be too busy governing her country." Sasuke stated.

"Stop playing cool Sasuke-teme!"

"Actually… Naruto, Sasuke-kun is right…"

"Mou… always on Sasuke's side…" Naruto mumbled.

"Did you say anything dobe?"

"Nothing."

"C'mon Sasuke-kun, Naruto the train will leave us…" Sakura said walking over to the counter to collect their tickets.

"Coming Sa-ku-ra-ch-an!" Naruto ran after her.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged as he turned to follow.

- -

"Sakura-chan…"

"Sakura-chan!"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura stumbled from her seat, pulling out a kunai in the process.

"Sakura-chan we're here," Naruto explained.

"Oh. Is that so." Sakura blushed, putting back her kunai.

"Naruto, Sakura let's go now," Sasuke called to them.

"We'll be right there Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called back.

The three walked out the train station. The view was great. The snow country sure had changed. Sakura "oohed" and "ahhed" at every view they would pass.

"Naruto-san!" A familiar voice called.

Naruto turned around.

"Koyuki-san!" Naruto cried as he ran over to the princess.

"Nice to see you're doing okay, Naruto,"

"Yeah, you too," Naruto grinned.

"Oh. Hello to you two too, Sakura-san and Sasuke," Koyuki smiled.

"Nice to see you again," Sakura bowed politely.

"Hn."

"So what brings you here to pick us up?" Sakura started.

"Oh. You're wrong I didn't come here to pick you guys up, I came here with your client, everybody meet Reiki, Reiki Seido," She explained as she took a step back.

A girl emerged from behind. She had short dark blue hair and hazel eyes.

"Hel-lo e- everybody… I'm R- reiki… Reiki Seido… n- nice to meet you," She bowed down.

"Uhh… nice to meet you too Reiki-san," Sakura bowed down acknowledging her presence.

'What a beauty!' Naruto beamed. "Nice to meet you Reiki-chan! I'm Naruto, and that pink-haired girl is my Sakura-chan and that silent guy brooding over at the corner is Sasuke-teme!" Naruto finished.

"N-nice to meet y-you all…" Reiki smiled.

'H-hey… she looks just like me… well except for the hair and eye color…' Sakura thought.

"Now that you're acquainted, I'll tell you a little something about her. She is Reiki Seido, daughter of a wealthy land lord. She is a genin and is a weapons master." Koyuki started.

"Reminds me of Tenten… and Hinata… too…hmmm…" Sakura mumbled.

"Anyway… we will now show you to where you will be staying," She finished as she started to move forward. "Follow me."

The three nodded and followed.

-

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Oh. Gosh. Y-you mean t-this big mansion is your h-house?" Naruto stuttered.

"Umm… Y-yes…"

"I will have to leave now." She turned to Sakura and motioned for her to approach her. Sakura did as she was told. "Sakura-san, please watch out, Reiki-san is not how she seems, she may be sweet and innocent in the outside but… just be careful…" She whispered.

Sakura nodded. Koyuki turned to Naruto and Sasuke, "Please do everything in your power to protect her,"

The two nodded and the princess turned to go.

-

"So Sasuke-teme… what do we do now?" Naruto groaned. They were now seated in Reiki's living room conversing about their current situation.

"Well… its getting pretty dark so we should guard every inch of this house." Sasuke stated simply.

"Every inch?"

"But Sasuke-kun, the house is too big…" Sakura started and was cut off.

"We'll put a person to guard the main gate and the second floor, and a person to stay with Reiki." He finished. "We'll switch places from time to time,"

"I want to stay with Reiki-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"No way dobe, you might do something. Remember she's our charge, we'll draw straws, the person who gets the red one gets to stay with Reiki, the person who gets the green one guards the main gate and the person who gets the plain one will guard the second floor," Sasuke explained, pulling out three straws.

Naruto smiled a big smile.

Sakura frowned.

Sasuke's face remained emotionless.

"Yeah! I get to stay with Reiki-chan!" He turned to face Sasuke. "In your face Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke snorted and walked over to Sakura.

_I get to guard the main gate? Oh kami-sama, why me? I'm just a plain old medic nin… I'm useless in hand to hand combat… Oh no… _

"Sakura."

Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sakura."

"S-sasuke-kun? W-what?" Sakura stammered.

"Here." Sasuke held out his straw. "I'll change with you."

"Sasuke..?" _Is he actually worried about me?_

"Don't think it's about you getting hurt… I just want to be the first one to do some fighting," Sasuke remarked coldly.

Sakura frowned. "Oh. Right. Here…" Sakura handed hers to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked and made his way to the main gate.

"Sakura-chan… are you alright?" Naruto asked, his eyes reflecting deep concern for his teammate.

"Yeah, I'm alright Naruto, you should go see Reiki-san now," Sakura smiled at him.

"Oh right. See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto scampered off to Reiki's room.

Sakura turned and decided to sit by the staircase. It has been a while since they got Sasuke back from Orochimaru's clutches. But still nothing had changed. He was still the same old cold not caring Sasuke that they knew. That night that he decided to leave Konoha, Sakura had confessed her feelings for him and all he could do was say thank you and leave her in a cold bench. Sakura frowned some more. She had always loved him but he never returned her feelings. He always tells her that she was annoying, that he didn't care. But even so Sakura still loved him. She felt so stupid.

"Sometimes… I wish it wasn't Sasuke who I fell in love with…"

-

Sasuke stared into space, he was leaning against the wall. He kept on asking himself why he switched places with Sakura. He knew she could take care of herself, she was after all, Tsunade-sama's top student. But still he switched with her. Of course he wouldn't let her get hurt, but that was because she was his friend and teammate. Nothing more. Nothing less. Ever since that day that he saw her again, she was with the anbu team sent out to retrieve him. He could have killed her right then and there. But something inside of him made him go back to Konoha with her. He didn't come back bloodied and battered with the anbu team sent for him, but it was because of some pink-haired medic nin who had a crush on him since they were little. He still wondered why he came back with her that night. Was it because he shared the same feelings? Impossible. He was Uchiha Sasuke. A person who loved nobody.

_To be continued…_

A/N: So how was it? Bad? Good? R & R please! I need motivation to continue you know! Thanks anyway! Spoilers from the movie! (I think…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The door creaked open. Sasuke turned sharply a kunai in hand.

"It's just me Sasuke-teme, it's your turn to guard Reiki-chan," Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke nodded as he walked to the door.

Sasuke entered the house and spotted Sakura sitting near the staircase. He walked over to her.

"Sakura…" He nudged her gently.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Sakura mumbled.

"You were dozing off… stay alert…" Sasuke reminded her.

"Oh. Thanks Sasuke-kun…" Sakura nodded.

Sasuke nodded and continued to Reiki's room. He stopped in front of her door and knocked. The door clicked open.

"W-who is it?" A voice called from the inside.

"It's Sasuke." He answered simply.

She opened the door fully.

"Oh. It's you! Hello there Sasuke!" Reiki greeted him smiling; a little blush tainted her cheeks.

"Hn." _Oh great another fan girl… and what happened to her stuttering?_

"So… Sasuke-kun… do you have a girl friend?" Reiki started.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Reiki pouted as she linked her arm with his.

"Get off." Sasuke growled dangerously. Reiki let go.

"You're no fun,"

"Hn. Sleep…" Sasuke ordered.

"Fine then," Reiki made her way to her bed.

Sasuke walked out the veranda. What an annoying girl… heck she's more annoying than Sakura…

"Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke sighed and turned around.

"I told you to go to sleep." Sasuke snapped.

"But I can't sleep Sasuke-kun!" She linked her arm with his once again. "Hug me! Please?"

Sasuke glared at her. _Like hell I will… you disgust me…_ "Go to sleep Reiki," Sasuke simply stated.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-kun… please?"

Sasuke glared at her some more. Nobody was looking anyway; at least it would make her shut up and go to sleep. "Fine." (A/n: I like making sasuke suffer! Hahaha… sorry for the OOCness!)

-

Sakura glanced at her wrist watch, 11:05. It was time to switch with Sasuke. Sakura stood up and brushed herself off. She then headed to Reiki's room.

"Yeah! Hug me now Sasuke-kun!" Reiki giggled.

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sasuke-kun?" _Was that Sakura?_ Sasuke's eyes flew open just in time to see Sakura peek in side the veranda.

Sakura felt her body go stiff, "Oh… e-excuse me… umm… S-sasuke-kun it's… ummm… time to switch…" She paused and looked down. "But if you don't want to I guess I can keep on keeping watch at the second floor…" Sakura turned to go.

"N-no Sakura… we can switch…" Sasuke stated as he pushed Reiki away roughly.

Sakura felt Reiki's glare behind her back. She shrugged and turned around with a sad smile. "O-okay then… s-see you later Sasuke…"

_Sasuke? _"Hn."

Reiki shrugged. "Hn... I'll go to sleep then… Hey pink, make sure you guard me while I take my beauty sleep, ok?" She slumped on her bed.

"Beauty sleep my feet…" She murmured under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I said sweet dreams."

Sakura made her way to bench sitting in the corner of the veranda. She took a seat and frowned. How come Sasuke hugged Reiki when he hasn't even come as close as to hold Sakura's hands, hell the two just met! She felt tears flow down her cheeks. Life was so unfair. Love was so unfair. He was so unfair.

-

Morning finally came and Sakura felt herself being pushed off the bench, she stumbled on the cold floor below.

"Hey! Pink! Wake up already!"

"Huh? What?" Sakura yawned. She saw Reiki. _What a way to start the day…_ Sakura brushed herself up and stood up.

"What do you want…" Sakura started.

"Hello! It's time for my training!" Reiki said.

"Oh. Right…" Sakura made her way to the door. "Get dressed and meet us downstairs then…"

"Hmmph.." She slammed the door in Sakura's face.

Sakura sighed. _Guess I'll go wake Naruto and Sasuke-kun up…_ She made her way to the staircase. She saw Sasuke leaning on a pillar eyes closed. She frowned.

"I know you're awake Sasuke," Sakura mumbled.

"Hn."

"I'll go wake Naruto," Sakura simply stated as she made her way downstairs.

Naruto was snoring when Sakura found him sleeping beside the gate.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!" She screamed in his ear.

"Yaaah!" Naruto sat up rubbing his left ear. "Why'd you have to scream so loud Sakura-chan?"

"Sorry Naruto, Anyway let's go Sasuke and Reiki are waiting…" Sakura apologized making her way inside the house.

_Sasuke? Hmm… Maybe I'm still half asleep… _Naruto followed her inside the house.

Sakura walked into the living room with Sasuke trying to pry off Reiki from his shoulders. Sakura stopped for a while, shook her head and then continued on her way.

"Sasuke, Reiki-san we should go now," Sakura made her way to the door.

"Hn."

"Ano ne… Ano ne…" Naruto grabbed part of Sasuke's shirt once the two girls exited the house.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Well… I was wondering… why doesn't Sakura-chan call your name with a suffix anymore? (a/n: did I phrase that right?)" Naruto asked.

"I don't know." Sasuke stated as he followed the two girls outside. _I've been wondering that too… _

"Let's go now Sasuke-kun!" Reiki giggled as she linked her arm with his.

"OI! Sasuke-teme! Let go of MY Reiki-chan!" Naruto wailed.

"Hn."

Sakura just stared at them, hurt reflecting in her eyes. She cleared her throat and spoke, "We should go now, it's getting a little late."

The journey to the training ground was well… smooth. Except for the fact that Naruto kept throwing insults at Sasuke while he just glared in return. Reiki, their charge was giggling as she hung on Sasuke's arm. Sakura on the other hand was silently leading the way. They finally reached a clearing; Naruto was the first to speak.

"I'll go train Reiki-chan!"

"B-but N-naruto-kun I want S-sasuke-kun to t-train me…" Reiki stuttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She had to admit she was a good actor. _A lot like Ino…_

"There's only one way to resolve this!" Came Naruto's voice, his right hand up in the air.

The infamous game of rock-paper-scissors!

"Rock-paper-scissors!"

"AaaHH! Sasuke-teme you cheat!" Naruto wailed in defeat.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at his hand. _Darn it… I thought paper always looses…_

"Well that's decided, I'll go keep watch around here… Naruto guard the areas near here," Sakura spoke up.

"Hai Sakura-chan! See you later Sasuke-teme! Reiki-chan!" Naruto waved as he disappeared into the bushes.

Sakura shrugged and headed to the entrance of the clearing, "I'll go walk around, have fun…"

"Sakura."

She stopped.

"Be careful."

She continued to walk.

-

Sakura walked around the place turning her head once in a while. Nothing seemed suspicious. The forest was quiet. Suddenly the wind blew. Sakura turned around sharply and was greeted by an enemy. She studied his head protector… no way… it was the Akatsuki! What are they doing here?

"I finally found you…" The figure hissed.

-

"C'mon Sasuke-kun! I thought you were going to train me?" Came Reiki's annoying voice.

"Then train." Sasuke shot back coldly.

"Aren't you going to teach me anything?" Reiki protested.

"Why should I? You **are **a weapons master." Sasuke countered.

"Please!" Reiki pouted, clinging onto his arms again.

"Get off me." Sasuke growled, trying desperately to pry her off.

Suddenly Sakura's scream filled the air.

Sasuke's head shot up. "Sakura!" He instantly freed himself from Reiki's grip and immediately disappeared into the forest.

"Sasuke-kun wai—" Reiki started.

"REIKI-CHAN!" Came Naruto's voice.

"N-naruto-kun?" Reiki mumbled, annoyance evident.

"Reiki-chan are you alright? I heard a scream and… hey! Where did that Sasuke-teme disappear to?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think h-he went t-to see i-f S-sakura-san was a-alright…" Reiki stammered. _I would've come to if you didn't come along…_

"Oh. C'mon then! We have to follow them!" Naruto said.

"R-right!"

-

_Where the heck are you Sakura? _Sasuke thought, gliding from tree limb to tree limb. It was in times like this that Sasuke envied the Hyuuga blood limit.

-

"I finally found you… Seido Reiki…" the figure hissed.

"W-what? B-but I'm not Reiki! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura defended.

"Heh. Don't lie." The ninja growled as he advanced to her.

Sakura took a step back and instinctively pulled out a kunai, "I'm not lying!"

"I don't actually care who you are… you're coming with me!" With one swift move he caught her by the wrist.

Sakura tried desperately to pull herself free from the ninja's grip.

"You can't escape…" He was about to take her away with him when… a kunai zipped past his face, cutting his left cheek. The ninja looked up.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura stammered.

Sasuke smirked.He turned to the ninja, "Get away from her." He hissed.

"What if I don't?" The ninja smirked.

Sasuke jumped off the tree and successfully landed a punch on his face. The ninja jumped back, releasing Sakura and smirked.

"Sakura! Go hide or something!" Sasuke yelled at his teammate.

Sakura nodded and hid behind one of the trees.

The forest became a battlefield shurikens and kunais being thrown here and there. Sasuke charged at the ninja, kunais in hand which he threw aimed directly at the ninja. The ninja smirked and dodged the first two once but unfortunately got hit by the last one square on his left arm.

"I'm tired of playing nice… get ready brat!" The ninja warned as he pulled out senbons. He threw senbons one after another. Sasuke glared at the pieces of sharp metal hurtling towards him. _Darn it. Too many! _Sasuke pulled out his kunai and successfully reflected each.

"No use!" The ninja smirked as he threw more at him.

"Damn it." Sasuke cursed as he got hit. The ninja took the chance and charged at him, a kunai in hand, ready to stab him. Sasuke glided to the left in a desperate attempt to dodge the attack but failed.

"Too slow!" the ninja hissed as he pulled his hand up and stabbed Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain. _Damn._ If this keeps up he was going to lose and they would end up taking Sakura. Sasuke crashed into a tree, and revealed Sakura's hiding place.

"S-sasuke-kun! Are you alright!" Sakura cried.

"No! Sakura stay away!" Sasuke ordered aware of the ninja speeding up to them.

"B-but—" Sakura started.

"Sakura! Run! Get out of here! Now!" Sasuke yelled at her in attempt to scare her off and get her to run away but he failed. He cursed, why the hell does she have to be so stubborn!

Sakura stayed frozen on the spot. Staring at Sasuke, worry evident in her tear-stained eyes, "B-but you're hurt!"

"Ah. Ah. You should have listened to him, Reiki-chan, Sakura-chan or whatever your name is!" The ninja smirked as he swooped down and caught her.

"Ah!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke called to her, shakily trying to stand up but failed. _W-hat? What's happening? _Then it hit Sasuke. He looked down his knees, the senbons! They paralyzed him. _Damn it! Move!_

"Tough luck, Sasuke-kun… Master Itachi will truly be pleased."

"Itachi? What does Itachi want with Reiki!"

"Heh. That will be for me to know and for you to find out." The ninja simply stated. "Anyway if you want this pretty girl back, give us Reiki Seido, or…" He pulled out a kunai and aimed it at Sakura's neck, "She will have to die…"

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke clenched his fists. _Move! Move! Damn it!_

The ninja smiled wickedly. "I'll have to go now… remember… bring us Reiki Seido or she **will **die." The ninja then disappeared into the forest.

"Sasuke-kuuunnn!"

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned his head and saw Naruto and Reiki running up to him.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Naruto called to him.

Sasuke stayed silent in his place, unmoving.

"Hey Sasuke, didn't you hear me? I said –" Naruto was cut off.

"They took her," Sasuke whispered.

"What? What did you say?"

"They took her!" Sasuke glared at Naruto and then turned to Reiki, the paralyzing wearing off. "All because she looked like you!"

Reiki was surprised. She didn't think he cared for anybody especially his pink-haired teammate.

"Calm down Sasuke! It wasn't her fault that they look almost the same!" Naruto stood in between them.

"Hn." Sasuke spat in disgust.

It was Reiki who spoke next, "Why do you care so much what happened to her?"

Sasuke stayed silent.

"Do you… like her?"

Sasuke glared at her. "I don't."

"Why then Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his back to them and spoke, "She's nothing more than my teammate and friend. I just don't want to loose anybody anymore…"

"Anyway…" Naruto started. "How do we get Sakura back Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head to glare at Reiki. "We have to give **her **to them,"

"R-reiki-chan? But Sasuke if we give her to them they'll…" Naruto trailed on.

"We won't."

"What? But Sakura…"

"I'll save her." Sasuke started.

"Even if it takes my own life to do so."

_To be continued…_

A/N: Was that a long chapter? Ehehe… I'm not that good with fight scenes.. romance scenes too anyway… please R & R! Oh yes, there's a sentence/s there in the fight scene from a fanfic I read.. was that "Misssion Impossible"? to the author…yep that was it! If you don't mind.. I used it here! I couldn't contact you so… hehe… if you don't like me using it I'll take it off! Please just inform me, thanks! Another thing! I don't know how the hell Akatsuki got there… but hey.. that's the story line! Hehe… thanks again!

**Ellamoony: **Ha! I updated because of one review! Haha! That goes to show how itching I am to finish this and start a new one! Ahaha! Anyway thanks for the review! Knowing at least one person likes it gives me inspiration! Thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, they respectfully belong to Kishimoto-sensei (is that right?) (I remembered! Ha:3) But I do own Seido Reiki!

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked around. Apparently she was in a 4-walled storage room, which means no chance of escaping whatsoever.

"W-where am i?" Sakura started, rubbing her head. "W-what happened?"

_I was with Sasuke… he was fighting the ninja and then… _Sasuke! Was he okay? Sakura tried frantically to find an exit.

"What you're doing is useless…" A voice came from behind her back.

Sakura turned around. "What?"

"So this is Sakura-san…" The figure walked out of the dark.

"W-who are you?"

"I didn't think I would get the chance to see you Sakura-san, I am Uchiha Itachi," Itachi smirked.

"U-chiha… I-itachi? You mean… you're Sasuke-kun's brother?" Sakura stuttered.

"I have to say my little brother has good taste in women…" Itachi mumbled as she reached out to place his fingers under her chin, making her look up. "You're pretty,"

"Get your hands off Uchiha." Sakura glared at him.

Itachi smirked, "Feisty one aren't you?" He stood up, "I think I'll keep you…" He then disappeared.

Sakura sat in her place, "H-how did he do that?"

-

Reiki walked into the room, she saw Sasuke looking out the window with the same faraway look in his eyes.

"You haven't slept a wink haven't you?" She started, making Sasuke turn his head.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snapped.

"Look Sasuke, I know she's alright. She can take care of herself, I'm sure nothing will happen to her. So will you please—" Reiki was cut off.

"I'm not thinking about her, I'm thinking about Itachi." He simply stated.

"Say what you want… I know you're thinking about her," Reiki mumbled.

"Hn."

The door creaked open. "Hey Sasuke-teme! Phone call for you!" Naruto screamed into the room.

"Phone call?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah for you, it's Tsunade-sama," Naruto explained. (a/n: nyihihih tsunade's using a phone!)

Sasuke walked out of the room and headed to the living room.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke is that you?" came Tsunade's voice.

"It's me."

"My sources told me that Itachi was the one who wanted your client and was the one who kidnapped Sakura,"

"Hn. Don't worry about Sakura I'll save her,"

"No Sasuke. You will not act without the anbu team I will send after you." Tsunade stated simply. "Not even with your power Sasuke. Not even with your power… can you beat your brother alone," She added.

"What do you mean I can't? Do I have to refresh your memory? I fought my brother! And I almost—"

"And you do remember how that ended right?"

"Hn…"

" But we have to act now! If we wait any longer they'll—" Sasuke was cut off.

"That is my orders. You will not move unless, I tell you so, now is that clear?"

Sasuke glared at the receiver. "Understood,"

-

"What did she say?" Naruto started bombarding him with questions as he entered the room.

"She says she'll send an anbu team here…" Sasuke trailed on. "And she told us not to act unless told to do so." He picked up his head protector from the side table and headed to the door.

"H-hey where are you going?" Naruto asked him.

"To Itachi." Sasuke simply said.

"But your Tsunade-sama told us not to act unless told to do so!" Reiki blurted out.

Sasuke stopped as he reached the door, "Like I care what that old hag says,"

-

Sakura sighed. What was going to happen to her? It had been 3 days since the incident. _I wonder if they even plan to save me… What are you talking about Sakura? They're your teammates for crying out loud! _

"They won't be able to find you here, except for my brother I guess," Itachi's voice came out of nowhere.

"I-itachi?"

"Don't be scared now…" Itachi snickered as he neared her, "This won't hurt a bit…" He activated his sharingan.

-

Sasuke flew from tree limb to tree limb. Finding Itachi was easy. Where else would you find your psychotic brother? Why the last place you've fought of course. Which was incidentally in the Snow country, somewhere near the palace, an old warehouse. It was getting dark, Sasuke was getting annoyed. What did Itachi want with Reiki anyway? And why did they have to use Sakura as a hostage? Sasuke gritted his teeth, that's why he hated them around. His teammates, they made him weak, they made him this "emotional". And most of all they made him care. Sasuke's eyes turned dead serious as he neared the warehouse.

_They always do the fighting for me…_

Sasuke landed on a tree branch and inspected the place. Knowing his brother, he began to walk to the warehouse. His brother wasn't interested in using traps and other stuff like that.

_While I always hide behind their backs…_

He pushed the warehouse door open and looked around. It wasn't as if anybody had been there for long. Sasuke walked around cautiously, he wasn't going to be careless.

"I knew you would come…"

Sasuke sharply turned to his right, Itachi was perched on the railings, smirking.

Sasuke growled, "Itachi."

"I guess you came here for Sakura-chan right?" Itachi eyed his brother, "Where is the girl?"

"Like we'd give her to you that easily…" Sasuke snarled.

"Well then you leave me no choice…" Itachi smirked. "Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Sakura?"

Out from the shadows came Sakura, her eyes didn't have the bright sparkle in them at all, her eyes looked… looked very… dull.

"What have you done with her!" Sasuke growled.

"I see my little brother has a soft spot for you Sakura dear," Itachi tilted her chin up. "Now go and make me proud…" He whispered in her ears.

_Not anymore… I will fight for them this time…_

Sasuke remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day Sakura the little annoying fan girl earned his respect. The day she cut her long hair short, the long hair she worked so hard to grow. The day he saw Sakura as not just an annoying fan girl, but a reliable friend and teammate. He wasn't going to let anybody hurt her. Especially not his brother.

Sasuke's eyes widened as Sakura shifted to her right and charged at him. What the hell? She unconsciously took out a kunai from her pouch and threw it at Sasuke.

"Sakura! What the hell?" Sasuke yelled at his pink-haired teammate as he dodged her kunai, but then another one came, and another and another, and another. Then it hit Sasuke. "Damn." Sasuke hissed.

"Sakura Blizzard Technique!" The words flew out of Sakura's lips.

"Shit." Sasuke spat out as he got hit and crashed into the nearby boxes that sat quietly in the corner.

Sakura charged onto him again a kunai in hand. She slammed Sasuke against the wall and raised the kunai, ready to stab.

Sasuke glared at her. Why couldn't he just go and fight back? Sakura would understand. Sasuke gritted his teeth, if only it was somebody else then he would be able to fight back. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as Sakura's eyes began to change; he blinked as he saw a line of tears flow down her check.

_No! Please stop it! Don't hurt Sasuke! No! _Sakura tried miserably. She just couldn't get her control back. She felt tears stream down her face. _No not Sasuke please… not him… _

Sasuke stared at Sakura, he turned to his brother. He was controlling Sakura! Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked at Sakura, he was surprised when Sakura nodded, slowly, because she still hadn't regained control. Sasuke blinked as Sakura smiled a small smile, a promise smile. Sasuke nodded, he understood, he gave her a punch, it wasn't that strong though. He made sure of it. The punch sent Sakura a few feet away, crashing into the nearby pile of boxes and knocked out. He turned to face his brother, static started to form in Sasuke's hands as he charged at his brother.

"This is for making me hurt her, you bastard! Chidori!" Sasuke growled as he charged at his brother.

"Hm..." Itachi smirked as Sasuke hit him and disappeared with a poof.

_Kage Bunshin? _Sasuke hissed as he turned around.

"Not yet little brother, I'm not in the mood to fight with you yet," Itachi smirked and disappeared.

"Itachi…" Sasuke snarled.

"Here I am little brother," Reappearing next to Sakura's unconscious state.

"Get away from her," Sasuke growled dangerously.

"No chance, brother dear, I've grown quiet fond of dear little Sakura-chan, I think I'm going to keep her a little longer," Itachi snickered as he reached for Sakura's limp form, he turned around. "Besides… I could use her," Itachi added as he started to make his way out of the warehouse.

Sasuke hissed as he tried to stand up, he was exhausted from using Chidori, it didn't come out like it used to. It was like he used all his energy in that one attack. Sasuke glared at the retreating figure of his brother.

"If you do anything to hurt her in any way, Itachi! I will kill you!" Sasuke growled after his brother.

Itachi laughed, "Let's see you try,"

A/N: Yey! Sasuke's OOC again! I think.. ahaha… and I just made up the entire fighting-itachi-in-the-snow-country thing… and the controlling power of sharingan? I don't know if that even exists! (I only watched a few episodes from up to the whole idate thing…) Oh and yes that "Sakura Blizzard Technique" thing was what she used in the movie right? Right? Correct me if I'm wrong! Oh yes, I think this chapter sucked…well thanks for reading! I need comments on this! Anyway R & R! Thankies:3

**Keskio:** Thanks! I really appreciate your positive feedbacks!

**Iriqui:** I'll try! I'm really just a beginner in writing stories… ahehe… anyway thanks for the tip!

**Crescentmoon-cat:** Thanks glad you like it!

**Verity-chan:** wow! Thanks so much! Fwee… :3 I'm feeling giddy…

**Ellamoony: **Thankies! You were right! I have 7 reviews so far! Including two from you! Anyway thanks for reading again:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and… never will…

**Chapter 4**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and massaged her throbbing head. She looked around; this wasn't the same room she was in when she passed out. She sighed and tried miserably to remember what had taken place in that dream she had. A dream. Yes, she was pretty sure it was a dream. Although it seemed.. real. Real. She smiled a sad smile. She remembered a little bit about seeing Sasuke in her dream, together with his brother. They were… fighting. HE was there… to save HER. And then everything that had happened after that was a blur. Sakura rolled her eyes and bit her lip. Now she was sure it was just a dream. Just another dream about her and her "Sasuke-kun" in her own little fantasy world. She was sure that Sasuke would never go to that much trouble just to save her, maybe with Naruto he'll be forced too but... Sasuke… he… he won't go endangering his life just to save her. Just to spare one's life… especially hers. Fragile little Sakura, annoying little Sakura… useless little Sakura. Friend or no friend, teammate or no. She was sure. Very sure. Figures. Nothing like that will ever happen to her in real life. That was what she believed. Fate wanted this.

Sakura shook her head, now she was starting to sound like Neji, with all that fate hoohaa. She slumped herself on her bed and stared at the ceiling. _Wood… I could escape easily… why would Itachi put me in here knowing I could very well escape… _Sakura was awakened from her thoughts when a sudden rustling came from behind the door. Sakura fingered her kunai pouch. The door creaked open slowly.

"Ah.. What are you doing with that dangerous weapon Sakura-chan?" Came a voice from the figure that had just entered the room.

Sakura gripped her kunai tighter. "I-itachi?"

"And good morning to you too Sakura-chan," Itachi smiled.

"W-what do you want?"

"Ah." Itachi pulled the tray hiding behind him, "I came to bring you breakfast,"

He tilted her chin up to face him, "I don't want you getting sick now…"

"I won't get sick thank you very much." Sakura turned away from him.

Itachi sighed and stood up. "I'll leave it here then Sakura-chan," He placed it back on the ground. He noticed Sakura's hand on her kunai pouch. "Oh. And whatever you're planning Sakura-chan… it won't work," He snickered and then disappeared.

-

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's eyes opened slightly and saw two blurry figures towering over him.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?"

"Sa…ku…" Sasuke's eyes opened completely, "Oh… Reiki," He turned to his side, "Naruto… what happened?"

"You collapsed from exhaustion I suppose, using chidori more than once in one day? Are you crazy?" Naruto scolded feeling a tad bit of concern for his teammate.

Sasuke remained silent. "I couldn't save her," Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Naruto stayed silent.

Reiki found the chance to speak up, "It was Itachi and you were alone. I'm sure with help we can save her…"

Sasuke turned to glare at her, "It was your-" Sasuke was cut off.

"This is no time for arguing Mr. Uchiha,"

The three ninjas turned around and saw the fifth hokage with a knowing look on her face, two anbu teams stood on guard behind her.

"Tsunade-ba-chan!"

"…"

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hello Naruto, Reiki-san, Uchiha-kun," She beamed and then turned dead serious and faced Sasuke. "According to my sources, your sudden actions made this situation much worse, ne Uchiha-kun? Endagering my top student, my favorite student," She finished.

"…"

Tsunade's face turned sour, "Do you… not have anything to say Mr. Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned around to go. Naruto glanced at Tsunade and nodded.

Tsunade sighed and nodded back, "I guess that was a no…" Tsunade turned to Reiki and smiled a toothy grin. "Now don't you worry Reiki-san! We'll keep you safe and sound!"

Reiki blushed and whispered a soft 'thank you'.

Tsunade turned her back and faced the ANBU. "Team A will be in-charge of back-up for Naruto and the others, Team B will be in-charge of scanning the area for any signs of the akatsuki," She closed her eyes, "Now is all that understood?"

The ANBU answered with a firm yes. Naruto nodded.

"But what about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, baffled by Tsunade's decision.

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll save her-"

"I'll make sure of it." Sasuke came into the picture.

-

'I've got to get out of here somehow..' Sakura moaned. She was getting sick of this. She had to get out of here. She wasn't even thinking about the mission anymore, actually she didn't care about the mission anymore. All she wanted to do was get out of this place and take a long nice bath. She hadn't taken a bath for like.. what… a week! Sakura stood up. She decided. 'Its time for me to take action!'

Inner Sakura - "Shanaro!"

She started scanning the room. She could break the wood… hmm…

**Sakura's Escape Plan A**

"I shall break down these stupid walls of woodd!" Sakura growled as she charged at the wall.

"You'll never escape!" Itachi blocked the way.

"Get out of the way asswipe!" Sakura snarled as she threw a kunai, which stuck to his head. "Ha! In your face fag!"

Boom!

"Asta Lavista Babies!" Sakura skipped down the path back to safety.

**The End**

'That could work… hmm… no wait… I can't beat Itachi that easily…' Sakura's face faulted. 'But what if!'

**Sakura's Escape Plan B**

"Here's your dinner Sakura-chan!"

"Ah thanks Itachi-kun" Sakura murmured sweetly. 'Poison! Poison!' Sakura pulled a bottle of poison and poured it into her drink.

"I'll leave you to eat now," Itachi turned to go.

"No wait!.. Uhh.. I mean aren't you thirsty? Neh sweety?" Sakura smiled. 'Bleh!'

"Actually I am! And you've finally realized that I'm better than my fag brother!" Itachi swooned and snatched the drink away from Sakura and drank it in one motion.

Itachi dropped dead.

"Victory!"

**The End**

'Hell no that won't work,' Sakura sighed. 'But what if I just break the wood! Right!'

She took five paces back.

"Yaaaahh!" She charged at the wall.

Thoink!

She bounced back.

"What the hell is this!" She knocked on the wood.

"I told you, you won't be able to escape," Came Itachi's voice from behind her.

"I-itachi!" Sakura exclaimed. "I wasn't doing anything! I wasn't escaping or anything!"

"I've had enough of your charade…" He reached and held her shoulders tight.

"W-what are you going to do!"

He ignored her and activated his sharingan.

"No!"

-

"W-where..?" Sakura tried to move her arms. She was tied. Tight. She was somewhere. Somewhere where everything was red. Blood red.

"I was being nice to you but you just can't stay put can you…"

"Itachi? Where is this? What's happening!"

"The place of your death and much, much more,"

Sakura watched as Itachi pulled out a sword, much like the ANBU's from his backside. He smirked as Sakura saw another figure appearing, tied up like her. Sakura's eyes widened as Itachi turned into two and then three and more and more until her and the unknown figure were completely surrounded.

"W-what are you going to do..?" Sakura's voice was shaky from fear.

Itachi just smirked and neared the other figure, another two him stayed beside Sakura to keep guard. He turned to face her and positioned his blade right beside the other person's waist and snickered.

"Make you suffer," He smiled at her and then plunged the blade into the person's bare skin. Sakura stared, her mouth hung open as the person let out a cry of pain.

"Sa.." Tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. "Sa-sasuke…?"

"I-is that S-sasuke..?" She mouthed.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N: **well that sucked! At least i updated! Read and Review please!


End file.
